Not quite Gravity Falls
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Another summer, another story, another city. Dipper and Mabel Pines go to spend the summer with their mum's friend Maddie Fenton and her family. Dipper originally feels like it will be dull, until he meets Phantom
1. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**hi, it's kittalia (aka the Riddle Master)**

 **ld man wanted to leave all of his money to one of his three sons, but he didn't know which one he should give it to. He gave each of them a few coins and told them to buy something that would be able to fill their living room. The first man bought straw, but there was not enough to fill the room. The second bought some sticks, but they still did not fill the room. The third man bought two things that filled the room, so he obtained his father's fortune. What were the two things that the man bought?**

 **Rewiew your answer**

* * *

 **California- one year after Weirdmaggedon**

* * *

"Mabel, Dipper, Your father and I have decided you can't go to Gravity Falls, not after all the stories you sprang after last summer." Said the Twin's mum

"Your great uncle Stanly is clearly uncapiable of caring for young children, so we're sending you to my friend Maddie's for the summer instead," said the dad

"but, dddaadd, mmmuumm-!" Begged Dipper

"no buts Dipper, go back twins," said their mother

* * *

The bus pulled past the sign saying 'Amity Park- a great place to live', which Dipper translated into to a boring place to live.

"this is going to be SO dull," said Dipper

"you said that last year, and what happened," said Mabel. There were towering concrete structures as the bus slowly came to an end. An ordinary bus stop in an ordinary town. Dipper sighed- no Mystery Shack, no creatures, nothing supernatural. He'd been hoping for at least a knome.

* * *

 **Danny- FentonWorks**

* * *

Great, my baby cousins are coming- more people to figure out my secret!


	2. I am the Box Ghost

**Thinking of changing the description of this story to 'Welcome back to the world to Amity Park, home of er, ghost, ghosts and more ghosts. It's not quite what Mabel and Dipper had expected from their parents description of the town they grew up in, but with a certain hero as there guide, there's nothing they can't do, and they'll be safe- right?'**

 **do you think I should change it? Reivew your opinion.** **Last weeks answer was a match and a candle. This weeks riddle**

 **I have condemned you to death for... Assotionation with haters... And have got my little brother to set up three rooms for you. The first contains Dan Phantom and Bill Cipher with no protection from either. The second contains tigers that haven't been feed in 3 and a 1/2 weeks. The third contains a firing squad of the best shooters ever. However, my brother pityed you, and left you with a way to escape if you can think of it. How can you escape.**

 **reivew your answer**

* * *

The guest room was small, 5 foot square room, with bunk beds stacked up against the wall on the far side, a large wardrobe with faded stickers cartoon ghosts and rockets stuck over the polished pine wood. The floor was covered with a fluffy, white, carpet, and the walls were painted a light baby blue. There was silver stars painted on the ceiling, fading over time, but still just visible. Mabel jumped into the top bunk, almost bashing her head against the crates that had been nailed to the wall for personal items. Dipper slid onto the bottom bunk, sliding journal 4 onto the shelf. Grunkle Stan had fortunately photocopied the original journals before Bill destroyed them, and Dipper had copied all the information into his own journal. His had both Great Uncle Fords 6-fingered hand with the number inside, and a Big Dipper running along the spine. He walks over towards the door, where he and his sister had abandoned their suitcases and pulled his blue one wide open to unpack.

And in the case was a blue overall wearing ghost chanting something about the suitcase having 6 sides so still under the mighty Box Ghosts control. Mabel was giggling in the corner, when a action hero- like ghost fazed through the walls facing Danny's room. The ghost had stark white hair, green eyes the colour of acid and a black HAZMAT suit with a white finish and logo. The hero- like ghost started doing an impression of the Box Ghost-

"I am Danny Phantom, master of the Fenton Thermos, protector of Amity Park and ruler the ghost zone, you can only hold me inside of a long and boring introduction." He sucked the ghost into a thermos, and flew off in the direction he'd come in. Mabel looked starry eyed, clearly found her first crush of the summer. And Dipper. Dipper just smiled- ghosts.

Just when he thought summer would be boring.


	3. Dani Phantom

**Writer- The answer to the last riddle was Tigers- they're dead, for god sake! This chapters riddle: What word gets shorter when you add two** **letters to it?**

 **AND NO ONE TOLD ME IF I SHOULD CHANGE THE DESCRIPTION!**

* * *

 _Dear Great Uncle Ford_

 _I know you and Grunkle Stan returned to Gravity Falls in hope of us being able to stay with you like last year, but mum and dad told us we have to stay with Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jackson in Amity Park. There is but one positive- GHOSTS! Amity is haunted by coloured ghosts with different powers differing on there personality._

 _i would appreciate for you to come and study them with me_

 _your apprentice_

 _Manson (Dipper) Pines_

* * *

I can't believe there ghosts! GHOSTS! Dad told me it was a normal town in a normal state, but here we are. I walked to a postbox to post my letter, stamped with enough stamps to send a letter to the moon as bribery to send it to the 'god forsaken town'. The Box Ghost was sulking by a circlar box in the middle of the street, but citizens just walked round the blue blob like they saw him daily- they probably did. Another ghost appeared- with stark long white hair and acid green eyes. She looked like the hero that saved him and Mabel yesterday, but female.

"Hey," she waved "have you seen Danny Phantom?"

"Who's Danny Phantom?" The girl rolled her large, glowing eyes

"Ghost Hero of Amity Park?"

"Saw him yesterday night at Fenton Works,"u

"Thanks," she said, flying off.

"Wait!" I shouted "who are you?" She skidded to a halt, suspended in midair

"Danielle Phantom, but my friends call me Dani. I'm Danny Phantoms sister,"

"I'm Dipper Pines,"

"Well Dipper, I'm going to use the classic welcome of the town" she said with a smirk "welcome to Amity Park, and I hope you like your supernatural frequent," and she was gone. I smiled, and I knew I was blushing. She was different from Ma and Pa in the Dusk to Dawn back in Gravity Falls, she was... cute. As I walked up the road, I heard Mabel's singsong voice

"Dipper and Ghost-Girl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"


	4. The Youngest Fenton

**don't tell Spider-Pig 1986 this has been updated.**

* * *

 **Me: riddle time- an aeroplane crashes and kills every single person on board, but two people survive. How is this possible?**

 **AND I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL SOMEONE ANSWERS MY RIDDLE!**

 **Scarlett: Kittalia, deep breathe.**

 **Me: *Takes Deep Breathe***

 **Me: On with the story**

 **Scarlett: Yay, I'm in this chapter**

 **Me: SCARLETT!**

* * *

The mystery trio were relaxing in the park, when Danny's ghost sense went of. The streets had long since cleared, so he could transform in peace. He'd been exspecting an ecto blast or a new weapon curtisy of Skulker, but instead he got a large hug.

"Dani?!" Exclaimed/asked Danny, looking at the ghost girl, who would be panting if

* * *

she had working lungs, but oxygen wasn't needed in her ectoplasmic form.

"Vlad!" Cried the small girl, pulling up the sleeve of her HAZMAT suit to reveal a silver band with a blinking red light set in the centre. Danny's acid-green eyes surveyed the area, and the vampire ghost better be glad he wasn't there. Dani converted into hr human form and yanked up the patched sleeve of her hoodie, to reveal the tracker was still beeping on her slim wrist.

"Don't worry, Dani, I'll protect you

* * *

"Right, so the plan is to say that your our cousin has randomly turned up, needing a place to stay for no reason, and lets hope they don't attempt to track their siblings to see who Dani's parents are?," asked Sam, clearly doubting the plan that they'd spent half an hour making. Danny, quickly realising how stupid the plan was, flopped onto his bed covers. Danny had gone in with Tucker and Sam to turn of the ghost shield, and Dani flew in, intangible. The twins had gone to explore Amity Park with a Danny duplicate, and a duplicate Phantom was keeping the Fentons at bay, so the two halfas were free to use whatever form they felt most comfortable in. Dani was in her ghost, as that was her first form, and Danny in his human for the same reason.

"We're screwed!" Exclaimed Danny, converting into his other form and fazed through the ceiling, planning on going for a fly to clear his head. He was shocked to see a ghost perched on top of the opps centre.

"Scarlett!" He exclaimed, for the girl was meant to be on a world tour, with her dad. The girl who shouldn't be there flew above Danny on her stomach, her elbows rested out the air.

"I made a duplicate around a month ago and flew to the ghost zone. Now, when unki Clockwork retires, I can take over time," She rolled onto her back.

"But that's not why I'm here- I heard you have a spot of Vampire/Ghost bother, and can't think of a plan," Danny nodded. Out of nowhere, the backing track to Do You Wanna Build a Snowman started to play

"Do you want to meddle with some memories?" Asked Scarlett. The music abruptly stopped.

"if it meets saving Dani, yes!"

* * *

I'm two lazy to write this, so time skip- Jack and Maddie think they had three kids, but the youngest (Dani) was kidnapped. He was rescued by Phantom, but still had the tracker her captor had forced onto her. She had been kidnapped as practically a baby, as to not meddle with everyone's memories. I've caught you up, now the whole point of this chapter

* * *

"Thanks for showing us round, Danny," said Dipper, his cheeks still tinged red from the ghost girl, and Mabel's teasing. When they walked into the room, they saw Jack and Maddie hugging Dani like there was no tomorrow. And as for Dani- She's happy! She has a family.

* * *

Dippers POV

* * *

Great- another Dani, and she's also cute. I know my hearts racing, but there's something familiar about her, but I've never seen a human like her...


	5. Tale of two Stans

**A dying man can't decide who to leave his wealth too, so he buys two race cars, saying the lasts persons car to cross the line gets the fortune. Eventually Bob got the money. How?**

 **(the note had one purpose- to annoy Spider-Pig 1986)**

 **and I totally ship Dippi**

* * *

A loud knock at the door at 3am is bound to leave everyone groggy, but Dipper practically slid down the banisters to open the door, resentful repainted the colour of the neighbours to try and fit in better. It clearly didn't work, as no one else had a flying cacer on top of their home. Outside stood two nearly identical men with greying hair. Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford! Dipper did the 'Happy Screech' and ran at Fords legs like a toddler. He calmed down quickly, his face as red as a knomes hat. Stan was laughing his head off and wishing he had a camera, which Jack said there was. Dipper faceplanted.

"Dipper," said Ford, dusting himself of from the surprise attack "I got your letter about the dangerous supernatural of the town," A small but steady line of thumps came and behind them as Danny and Dani came down the stairs.

"Ok, who awoke me from my beauty sleep," asked Dani

"You don't need it darling," said Danny

"Thanks man," said Dani, before realising what he meant "Hey, that's a compliment to yourself," they than noticed the original Pins Twins at the door.

"WHAT," said Danny

"ARE" said Dani

"THEY" said Danny

"DOING" said Dani

"HERE" said both Danny and Dani in unison.

Everyone looked a little creeped out that the practically-twins had spoken like that, but if they knew how they did, they would probably be even more creeped out.

"This is our Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan," said Mabel

"Im here to study the dangerous supernatural of Amity Park,"said Ford

"And Stan?" Asked Jazz

"Couldn't trust him alone," said Ford. If you listened closely, you could hear Jazz mutter 'great, someone else imature'

"So, if your hunting evil ghosts, Danny Phantoms the way to go," said Maddie. Both Dani and Danny tensed up.

"Well," said Danny, rubbing his neck "we really should get some sleep, we need to take Dani shopping tomorrow, remember?" And before waiting for a response, they were up so fast someone who didn't know better would think they were floating.


	6. The GIW

**Writer-** **woman is sitting in her hotel room when there is a knock at the door. She opened the door to see a man whom she had never seen before. He said "oh I'm sorry, I have made a mistake, I thought this was my room." He then went down the corridor and in the elevator. The woman went back into her room and phoned security. What made the woman so suspicious of the man?**

 **review your answer**

 **Oh, and the answer to the last riddle is One of the sons stole the other son's car. He then drove it over the finish line or whatever and he got the money because his car wasn't the one that crossed the finish line.**

* * *

"Ok, Freakshow, were going to let you out to catch 1NV150B111 AKA Danny Phantom, and you can go free" said Agent Parker, clicking the locks of his arms. Agent Clark handed the man a new staff, that had been found in the vault of ghost archives, and released Lydia, his ghost slave, from her containment cell, and she flew to her masters side.

"I'm coming for you, Phantom!" Shouted the pale man


	7. POW!

**Writer- I know what your thinking- 2 updates in a matter of hours. And this isn't a normal thing for me, and don't exspect me to repeat the actions I have done today EVER AGAIN.**

 **This is happening at the same time as the previous chapter**

 **Riddle :** **Can you name three consecutive days without using the words Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday?**

* * *

Just as Danny and Dani were upstairs, there was a knock at the door, which Dipper answered. There was Wendy, with her long red hair under the pine tree hat, panting.

"Sorry, Mabel, but I couldn't stop him," she said, through the panting. There was a knock at th door, and a boy with hair so pale it should only be worn by a old man.

"Gideon!" Exclaimed Mabel, "how did you find me?"

"Have you forgotten I'm psychic, Mabel Baby," there was another knock at the door.

"is this the Gravity Falls reunion?" Asked Ford, as he answered the door. A girl with brown hair and bluie-green eyes, and was dressed in a blue hoodie.

"Gideon Charles Gleeful," shouted the girl

"Cousin Agnes," said the boy, reaching out his arms in the hugging position.

"Why did you steal my amulet?!" She walked into the room up to the child, and punched him in his baby-like face till his nose started to bleed, causing him to smack the amulet back into his cousins palm, and ran off.

"Don't mess with a secret adgents daughter," said the girl "Don't mess with Agnes Parker." And she left.


	8. Shoppin with a Drop In

**Writer- FILLER!**

 **this chapter is dedicated to Sider-Pig 1986**

 **oh, and before I forget**

 **.**

 _Beep beep I'm a sheep_

 _I said beep beep I'm a sheep_

* * *

"How about these?" Said Mabel, holding up a rainbow coloured tie-die skirt in front of our young heroine, Dani. She, her older brother Danny and Dipper shook their heads in unison.

"Definitely not," said Dipper. Danny "accidentally" shot a small yet powerful acid-green bullet of ectoplasm at the monstrosity. After Mabel (slowly, with a 'you killed all the puppies look' in her eyes) returned it to the hanger, it desolved into ectoplasmic waste.

* * *

A rainbow selection of beanies, hoodies, baggy shorts and trainers later, the Quartet of teens left the Shining Mall, all trailing large carrier bags. Only Danny and Dani didn't feel the large weight of them due to the super strength that came with being a halfa. Freak show stood on the roof.

"I'm coming for you, Phantoms, the both of you. And anyone who gets in my way,"


	9. He's gone!

**writer- this is it. No more cliff hanger (to be honest, I didn't know it was a cliff hanger).**

* * *

"Phantom, Phantom, Daniel Phantom, be under my control. My minion. Now nameless. Just a minion. Just a slave, my slave. Rise, slave."

Danny rose, his eyes two rubies.

"Be a ghost, slave, I don't have all day."

The rings rose, glowing white, but tinted red. The ghost rose, the glow was also tinted red around his form. He held his masters hand, and they fazed through the wall.

* * *

The ghost alarm rang out, and the household was awoken. Jack Fenton was the first to barge into Danny's room, a large green gun.

"Don't worry, Danny, I'll save you from that evil ghostie," he said. For some reason, he had either slept in the HAZMAT suit or got changed in the milliseconds between the alarm going off. Maddie ran in afterwards, in teal pjs, carrying an equally large ecto weapon. Jazz and Dani ran closely behind, Jazz in a pink nightdress, Dani in a blue tank top and red Capri leggings. Peaking round the corner was the only brunettes, Mabel and Dipper, but no one agnolaged them, for they were too preoccupied with the fact that the ghost alarm has gone of in Dannys room, and now Danny was gone.


	10. I know what to do!

Tenminutes after the Fentons had driven off, destroying the entire neighbourhoods car collection in the prosess, Dani transformed into her Phantom form whilst Jazz distracted Mabel and Stan. Ford and Dipper had gone out to hunt ghosts, and the Fenton sisters hoped they'd stay out of both Danny and Dani's way.

* * *

Dani's POV

* * *

The night wind slightly ruffled my shoulder length white hair as I whizzed through the town. It was so pleasant that I almost forgot that I was looking for Danny. Him disappearing in the night was normal, but he always returned "ghost calls" from his friends.

I saw my male counterpart in the distance, with his back turned. His already messy hair was was even more messy than normal, but he wasn't even effected by the cold. I put this down to his fully developed ice core, until he turned around.

His eyes were a bright ruby red. A red that chilled me to the bone. Danny told me what this meant. He was being controlled. My thoughts were interupted by a "ghost call"

 _"Dani, Dani, where are you?"_

 ** _"Who is this?"_**

 _"Scarlett, where are you?"_

 _ **"Just outside Nasty Burger, but don't come, Dannys being controlled"**_

 _"Why do you think I'm coming? Spirt out"_

A flash of colours appeared in my immediate field of vision. A girl with blonde hair appeared out of the flashed of pink and purple whilst glitter-life clocks drifted to the concrete floor.

"I know what to do," said Scarlett

* * *

 **Just worked out the entire ending. Let's say that Angus Parker will return.**

 **And pinch, punch, first day of the month and happy LQBTQ+ month**

 **Realities an illusion, the universes a hologram, buy gold, BYE**


	11. I WILL GET YOU, DANIELLE PHANTOM

Scarlett passed me a pair of goggles (black with small DP logos) and wrapped her (blue with her logo) googles round her blonde hair, and shouted to Freakshow

"hey Mr. Ghost-Envy, is a ghost who can manipulate time not good enough for you? Yes? Than come get me, sucker," she taunted, before flying off in the opposite direction to me.

"Danny," I called to my brother. He looked up, his eyes were still rubies. He approached me , floating in the blue skies above the city he normally protected, towards me, the little girl he normally cared for. He held bright green ectoplasm, and aimed it at me.

 _"its not Danny, its not Danny. Its like when you possessed Lancer, it was you in control, not Lancer. Its not Danny, its Freakshow in control. Its not Danny"_ I thought to myself as I turned intangible and fired by own green blub of ectoplasmic light back at him. It hurt me as much as it hurt him.

 _"I hope Scarlett's got Freakshow far away enough away soon, I don't know how much longer my sanity can take it,"_ I thought as i generated another bulb, this time a hard ice ball, infused with sparkling green ectoplasm. I knew it was powerful.

I shot it  
He dodged it  
And it hit  
It hit a pedestrian  
It was Dippers Grunkle  
It was the supernatural scientist (i think)  
It was Ford 

Danny's eyes turned green, and he clutched his head as if recovering from a headache.

"Dani?" he asked. I turned to Ford, who was pulling out a gun

"We better get going," I said frantically, pulling Danny's HAZMAT suit in the direction of Fenton Works.

"You can run, but you can't hide. You might be able to turn invisible, but I WILL FIND YOU, DANIELLE PHANTOM!"

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **Wow! Ford really likes nearly killing supernatural kids this week (see This is Awkward)**

 **And don't worry, the next one will be longer (and** **Spider-Pig 1986 aka Agnes Parker will make an appearance and wear a tutu)**


	12. Tutu Time Part 1

**riddle masters back!**

 **A employee at a gas station (Frankie) tells their boss (Alex) that he had a dream about the gas pump leaking. Alex goes to check and finds that is was leaking. Alex fixes the pump, and goes back in and fires Frankie. Why?**

* * *

Today just isn't my day! My brother was being controlled by a human with ghost-envy, and now, guess who turns up!

Clue- they wear white

answer- The GIW  
YAY!

* * *

"Ghost-Boy, Ghost-Girl, your freedom to rain havoc on the fair city of Amity Park has come to an end," said the one on the left. I knew by Danny's facial expression that banter was to come.

"Ok, first, its Phantom, come on, if you want a ghost boy, well, Aragon's a boy, and as for a girl, Embers fits the bill, and secondly, look, those citizens down their cheering 'Danny Phantom' must really hate ALL the damage I've done. Yes, protecting the city, wow, look, I've damaged... the ghosts who attacked," he taunted.

The agents hesitated, before the one (who must be in-charge) ordered "Get them, fools!"

"Dani, go home, I've got this, but it will be a hard fight, and I don't want you melting," ordered Danny. I hesitated, before going intangible and invisible (Tucker removed me, Scarlett's and Danny's ecto-signatures from being alerted), before flying into my bedroom at Fenton Works. Inside, I transformed into a human, my soft green hoodie and baggy blue denim shorts are way more conferrable than my tight spandex HAZMAT suit my ghost half wears. Suddenly, a scream broke my train of thought.

"We have the male ghost, shall we go after the female or what?" asked one voice  
"You heard Phantom, she'll melt if she uses her powers, she's no use to our research,"

I risked peeking out the window. one of them held a white Fenton Thermos, and shook it around a few times, before fixing it to his belt buckle on his flying robot suit.

* * *

As much as I would LOVE to Go Ghost and save Danny, I knew he would kill me before the GIW experimented on me. I kept risking peeks through the window, and once they were completely out of sight, I muttered the catch phrase.

 _"i'm going ghost,"_

And activated the Phantom Phones (similar to Fenton Phones, but couldn't be hacked) I thought who would be useful for the mission. First, we needed someone who knew their way around, a distraction, someone who could get us out of an emergency and someone who could hack the system.

Well, Scarlett could meddle with memories, so she could get us out of an emergency  
Tucker could definitely hack the system

The other two I need to think about. Then I remembered Agnes, the GIW agent's daughter, and I went back to my human form after using my Phantom Phones to contact the other two, and clambered down the stairs to the Phone Book (yes, they have one, just go with it) and searched the P.

Amy Perch  
Peaches: Amity Park  
Preacher John

Ah, Agnes Parker  
Phone: 07818371162

I picked up my mobile phone and dialled the number, and ran up to my bedroom before taking a deep breathe and pressing the call button. A couple of rings, a cracking noise came, before a voice  
 _"Hello?"_ asked the voice  
 **"Is this Agnes Parker?"**  
 _"Yes, why, what do you want?"  
_ **"Look, this is Danielle Phantom, I need your help,"  
** _"Why?"  
_ **"The GIW caught Danny with a y Phantom, can you help,"** There was a sound of rummaging, before a reply  
 _"Where do you want to_ meet?"  
 **"Fenton Works, just say your a friend of Dani, and they'll let you in,"  
** _"Fenton Works? Isn't that a ghost hunting lab with ghost hunters living in it? Why do you want to go there?"_ **  
** **"Its a long story that I don't have time to tell, just get over here,"** There was 3 beeps, indicating that she'd hung up.

A minute later, there was knock on a door.  
I used my enhanced hearing to ease drop on the conversation

" _I'm here to see_ Dani,"  
"Which one?"  
 _"The girl one,"  
_ "She's in her room, second door on the left,"

I quickly went ghost and I duplicated and duplicated Dani pulled on a black hoodie with a white DP logo, and pulled up the hood to hide her ponytail, and Dani 02 flew outside and shouted  
"Hey Fentons, its me, Danny Phantom. Bet you can't catch me," A couple of seconds later, the jumpsuit-wearing Fentons ran out with large ecto guns. 02 flew behind a sky skyscraper, where she was teleported next to Dani original just as the door was flung open

"you said Danny Phantom had been captured by the GIW, so why is he outside." Agnes demanded  
"Dani 02, please remove your hoodie," she did, before I called my duplicate back. "It wasn't Danny, it was just my duplicate in a hoodie,"  
"Ok, now lets get back to the problem at hand, why Fenton Works,"  
"I'll tell you later. Now, what can distract a GIW member?"  
"Well, I'll tell you... If you tell me why you have a room in Fenton Works." Said Agnes. Dani groaned, and rolled her eyes.  
"FFIINNE!"she said, and let the rings cover her body, turning her into a human, "Now what will distract a GIW,"  
"Colour. Pink, Blue, Yellow, Purple. They hate colour on their suits,"  
"I know just the person,"

* * *

"Mabel. MaBeL. MABEL. **MABEL** ," shouted Dani,hammering on the door. "MABEL!"

She pulled open the door, dressed in a rainbow stripy sweater, a gold skirt and trainers. "Yeah, Dani, what do you want?'  
"Your artistic skills. We need your help to save Danny,"  
"Which one? Danny Phantom, the ghost, or your brother, Danny?"  
"I need you to swear you won't tell Dipper or Ford, or ANYONE else!"  
"Scouts honour," said Mabel  
 _ **"She's not in the scouts," and never has been,"**_ mind-mailed Scarlett  
"Your not in the scouts," said Dani  
"Dammit, well, I swear on my pet pig Waddles' life," said Mabel  
 **"Its true, she has a pet pig called Waddles,"  
** "Both Danny's are the same person, just like me and Dani with an I Phantom are the same. Danny's been captured by the GIW, and we need you to paint all their suits"  
"Well, I always did like to paint and decorate, one sec," says Mabel, before running into her room. She comes out with a utility belt, with a glue gun, a glitter cannon, and lots of paint and brushes,"I've got a tutu in my backpack for emergencies," she happily states, before skipping off.  
"Mabel, were waiting for two people, a ghost-girl who can control time and memories, as well as a boy who can hack into the system of tech in needed to. Just as I said it, there was the sound of a key turning in the door, before a male voice shouts

"Hello? Did I miss Operation: Save Danny"  
"Up here," Mabel shouts. A few seconds later, Tucker was in the hallway where the others on Operation: Save Danny were having a mothers meeting.  
"Who we waiting up on?" he asked  
"Scarlett," I replied  
"So, you mean the ghost fazing through the wall, or is that a bad ghost girl?" asked Mabel  
"Nope, I'm Scarlett, and I take it your Mabel,"  
"How did you know? Are you physic?  
"No, but I looked into the future. They're was two outcomes, and only in one did we save Danny. But in both, we started with the same team, but what are we waiting for, lets go,"

* * *

The GIW building was a small, scatty warehouse, with white washed walls and rubbish staining the buildings walls. Dani clearly expected tumbleweed to roll in front of them, as did the rest of the team. There were dust bunnies everywhere, and the only sigh that they had the right place was the two guards, cladded in white) both holding two large guns, one an anti-Spector and one clearly made for humans. But, we had luck on our side.

A small little girl with blonde braided pigtails walked in, dressed in a princess dress, holding the hand of a white suited man. Behind them was a black haired blue eyed boy, dressed in a starry navy cloak and a pointed hat, waiting alone. Everyone of them held a flyer for a talent show for the kids of the agents. Dani smiled

"Mabel, you did bring the tutu? Cause I think we'll need it


	13. Tutu Time part 2

**Ok, I need to explain something! Mabel and Dipper aren't related to Maddie, Jack, Jazz Danny and Dani. If you don't know, I'm British, and over here, they're two types of auntie and uncle- related and parents close friend. For example, my mum's friend's kids call my mum Aunt and my dad Uncle, despite not even being distantly related. It's the same with Dani and Dipper.**

 **You got that, Guest?!**

 **And, to Stayin'Anonymous, anyone younger is a baby to someone older than you. Dani is a baby to Danny and Danny is a baby to Jazz**

 **WARNING! Tucker bashing**

 **Now, here's the chappie**

* * *

Dani pulled out the tutu out of Mabel's golden backpack as Mabel got her hairspray, comb and glitter out of her pockets.

"How do you fit all that in your back pockets?" asked Agnes

"Cause I'm Mabel!" she insisted, and despite the ludicrousness of this statement, it seemed convincing. "Kneel down so I can do your hair, then put the tutu, shoes and makeup" ordered Mabel. Agnes scowled and crossed her arms.

"NO!" she exclaimed, angrily. For a few seconds, there was nothing but black. Than longer. After around 10 minutes, Agnes regained consciousness, and she looked in a large puddle and saw that she was completely dressed up, completely, and appeared like the popular girls at her school.

"How did you do that?" she asked in shock

"Possession is an extremely useful," smiled Dani

"I HATE YOU!" said Agnes,"*

"Go and save my friend, you can hate each over later," exclaimed Scarlett, forcing a dark blue twirling ribbon to the silk gloved hands, before pushing her up to the door.

"Shall I escort the fair maiden to the door?" asked a smug-faced Tucker. Now Tucker Foley can truthley say he's been punched in the face by 4 girls at the same time, and it's not an experience he'd like to repeat** .

"The fair maiden can escort herself to the door," imitated Agnes, pulling out her tutu into a mock curtsy, before taking herself into the queue

"Ok Dani, one of us have to take Tucker and the other takes Mabel," sighed Scarlett.

"I bagsy Mabel," both half ghosts shouted in unison.

"are you guys being racist?" complained Tucker***

"No, we just know you're going to milk us holding hands for years," said Dani.

"Ugh, I'll take him," sighed Scarlett, as her team-mates were gifted with the rare sight of Scarlett's human form. She grabbed Tuckers wrist, and Dani grabbed Mabel's hand

"This is not a date, and we are not dating. If you tell anyone about this, I'll send the body guards after you. You got it?!" Threatened Scarlett. As they approached the door, both Halfas turned both themselves and their +1 intangible, hoping their ecto signatures were dim enough to pass as captive ghosts, as all were human and the two half-ghosts were spreading their signatures round their baggage.

"In we go," Mabel celebrated, in a whisper no one expected from the mad girl. And that's what they did, fazing through the whitewashed walls of the GIW's building.

* * *

Agnes's POV

* * *

I passed my flyer to Steve (well, I say mine, I stole it from the kid dressed as a wizard) and entered the facility. The air is crisp and cold, and a complete contrast to the temperature outside. There was no buzz of an aircon so I knew that a few ice-cored ghosts were floating about. I hoped it was my allies, but they couldn't reveal themselves without being carted down to the holding facility. I pressed on, ectoplasm stains decorating the white walls and floor making me shiver. Ghost blood. There was a man and a woman, both cladded in white suits. "Little girl, why are you here? The stage is that way," said the woman, pointing with a Disney finger down back the way I had come. I thanked her and ran the way she'd pointed, but stopped myself outside lost and found office. I turned the handle.

Inside were racks of white suits as far as the eye could see, all seemingly in size order and sorted into gender. I grabbed the smallest female suit, and pulled it on, and instantly hated the entire company. A short and tight white pencil skirt, black cropped blouse and a little white blazer and tie. It was the only one in my size, so I unwillingly pulled my disguise on, wrinkling my nose. There was a dusty mirror in the corner and as I looked at it, I sighed, knowing that whilst I was tall for my age, I was clearly too short to be an adult so I searched through the shoe rack until I found a pair of black Mary-Jane heels in my size.

It was for Danny. But, by god he better thank her for this

* * *

 **Me: So Agnes, what do you think about all the torture I've put you through this chappie?**

 **Agnes: You'll pay for this.**

 **Me: No. I don't think you can get past my spider-pig defence system**

 *** art/I-Hate-You-687801362**

 **(Shameless Self Promotion)**

 ****Damn girls, why are you all punching Tucker. Oh, right because I said so. I'm the god of this story.**

 ***** originally, this line didn't exist but after re-reading, it sounded racist, so I put that little 2 sentence line in.**


	14. Colour Splotches

**Writer- Yikes- this is going to be awkward. I'm on my cruise holiday where wifi costs a fortune and my 3G is running low, so don't expect any updates till at least the 27th. That being said, I have no problem with leaving you on a cliffhanger**

 **(And, somehow, I'm getting 3G in the middle of the ocean but put me in, say, LONDON, and no luck getting signal)**

* * *

Agnes' newly required heels clicked as she walked down the white tiled corridor. In her hand was an ID she'd 'borrowed' from another agent, with a picture of her in her latest disguise, that she'd taken on her phone and printed out, taped over the blonde-haired woman's face.

"My name is Isabella Lacey Jones and I was born on September the first 1999," she muttered under her breath, "my access number is 10." She repeated this over and over again, till she reached a sliding metal door. The sign above read

'Ghost Containment- level 9+ Access Number only.' She thanked her lucky stars that her pass was high enough as she moved towards the barriers, feeling like she'd just won the lottery.

She scanned her pass.

Red light.

Again.

Red.

Last time.

Green.

She sighed with relief, before moving through into Ghost Containment. She was in, and she just hopped that the others were fine

* * *

The others were not fine, but they didn't have time to think about that, as they ran down hallway after hallway, being persuaded by an army of GIW agents.

Scarlett was stuck between a rock and a hard place, knowing her only escape would be to freeze time, but that might involve her own death, destroying the... well, she couldn't think about that, keep flying.

Dani was by her side whilst injecting herself with her annual ecto-deject as she flew as fast as she could.

Tucker was regretting not paying attention in GYM as he panted along. He wanted to stop, but would probably be trampled by the (unfashionable) black standard-issue boots worn by the white-cladded army. He's picked up by one of the flying halfas, but he didn't notice which girl currently had him in they're arms, as he watched the ground drift further away and blur

Mabel didn't quite understand what was going on. She'd defeated a god-damm DEAMON last summer but couldn't even take out a couple (ok, a few more) of normal humans. She reached into her unusually deep pockets and pulled out a blue and red spray paint bottle and aimed it at the suits. As soon as the colourful spray touched the blank canvas of the suits, they freaked out, trying to rub it off but instead spread the (relatively small) original colour splotches around, creating large patch-like blobs on the crisp, once snow-white suits. The group sniggered as they watched, and Scarlett had pulled out a vintage camera (out of nowhere) with a really loud flash and started taking constantly pictures of the ghost-kinds enemies crying over colour, and posted to Ghostagram.

Eventually, the sight became less funny, and Scarlett, white combat boots and all, stormed over to the crying agents, tying her hair in a high ponytail as she walked. She smiled a large, murderess smile as she made a ice knife, infusing it with her unique purple ectoplasm. She lifted the head of the leader, and held the sharp, frozen blade up to his neck.

"Make us 4 passes with these pictures. The details are on the back. Be back in five minutes or he gets it and I'll come for you." She threatened, bluntly, passing a random picture to a random 4 agents.

"Pusses," she muttered as the agent with photographs ran off.

* * *

Agnes walked along the corridors, knowing she would need to find Danny Phantom all by herself because a lot of people knew her here, from Christmas parties and stuff.

She bumped into a tall, dark skinned man with a mop of dark, unruly curls. They both apologised, but than, almost like a question,

"Agnes?"

"Dad," she conferred, sounding very guilty.

The group held their newly required level 14 passes up to the scanners of Ghost Containment and entered just in time to see Agnes being dragged off, gagged and tied up by a man Dani recognised as one of the agents that had captured Danny. He'd called himself Agent Parker


	15. You Are Not My Daughter

**Writer : Hi! The next few chapters are made up as I went along. I had some stuff I needed to include, but mostly it was spur of the moment stuff. Enjoy, but if there's any continuity errors, that's why**

 **enjoy**

* * *

Agnes woke up in shackles. Her head was held to a board at the back with a leather strap, and her arms and legs were bound in silver shackles, laced in an ecto green glow, that she recognized as ghost proof, but she had no idea why. She wasn't dead right?

Her hair was loose, flowing down; the only part of her body that was free of constructions.

Footsteps. They approached her, getting louder. She knew it wasn't Dani or Scarlett, for they would float to remain silent and they didn't know where she was. She was alone.

Except for whoever was walking.

The door swung open, and a balding man wearing a scientist coat. Dad.

"Vane, specimen number 13-25 8-1-12-6-1 4-1-21-7-8-20-5-18 is gained consciousness, please remove my 'daughter's' mouth guard." he said without emotion and used his fingers make quotation marks around the word Daughter. Agnes would shudder, but she was held too tight in her restraints, so she moved her middle finger out of its fist.

"Charming," said Agent Parker sarcastically, "But, now, my darling, let me explain exactly why you're here,"

He pulled up a chair and sat backwards.

"You're not my daughter,"

* * *

Tucker and Mabel pulled on suits made of ectoplasm. Tucker wore a fake stubble and Mabel had placed Scarlett's socks inside her training bra. Each held a ghost-formed halfa in with their hands behind their backs. Both had changed outfits though; the mysterious disappearer and the female Phantom were infamous. Dani wore a typical skater outfit. She wore a green backwards baseball hat, a cropped hoodie, denim shorts and a pair of skates. Her white hair had been highlighted with pink dye. Scarlett wore a crinoline blue gown, and styled her blonde hair into ringlets. Perks of being a controller of time meant she could change her clothes and hairstyles to fit with her time period. The important thing was that they looked different enough from their usual forms. And that was very successful.

They stopped by a large swinging door, as having ghosts meant they had to enter through the secret.

Tucker, with a fake, gruff voice, said to a guard with the blue tie, said, "Caught these two trying to break out." Dani Smirked, and put on a classic villain voice

"And we would have gotten away with it two, if it weren't for you meddling kids," Scarlett tried to smile elegantly, but it was obvious she was failing by the faces of the others round her.

"One picks up terms when you're over 120," she said in a posh, childlike voice. The real agents nodded.

"Take the scoundrels back to the the holding cells," said the one with the lighter blue tie. Mabel leaned in and whispered in dark ties ear 'Can you direct me to the nearest little girls room.' He blushed and pointed backwards than the left.

"Thanks," she said, handing him her fake pass and dashing off.

"Woman, huh; leaving me with all the work while she goes to fix her makeup," said Tucker, grabbing Danis hands in one hand and Scarlett's in the other. "Better go then, he said, letting go of Dani to give the agent his pass, and reserved both his and Mabel's pass back and grabbed her hands tight. The light went green and he went of through.


	16. The last few seconds of Dani's innocence

**Hi... it's been a while...**

 **Riddle Master :** How do u make 7 an even number without adding, subtracting, multiplying or dividing

 **And finally this chapter is dedicated to Spyder Pig for getting 94% on her maths test!**

 **enjoy this long awaited chapter**

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the facilities, Danny lay trapped in a small white room, surrounded by white coated agents. All the white in his suit had been dyed a dull neon green by ectoplasm leaking out of his many cuts and his normally tan skin was deathly pale. His eyes darted around occasionally, but mostly looked down in despair. The only reason he hadn't reverted back to his human form was the power cancelling agent he'd been injected with.

The once proud hero of Amity Park had all but given up. Don't get me wrong, he had fought at first, he was Danny Phantom after all. He had around about half a life to get back to. His friends, family, job. But he was too weak, and his human half was fading fast.

At least he could die knowing his town would be protected. Dani would be the hero now. And Scarlett would protect Dani with everything she had. Would he come back as a full ghost or go on to somewhere else? Honestly, Danny just didn't care, so long as his suffering stopped.

But the GIW were not going to let there prize specimen go peacefully. Oh no- They had finally caught Phantom! The slippery snake had slivered into there strong grasp, and he was never gonna go.

A single tear fell down Danny's face. The ripples were sent over puddle of salty water.

A new agent entered the room. or at least Danny thought they were new; they all looked the same. White suits. Black microphone . Goggles. And a murderous look in their eyes that told Danny it wasn't just the 9 to 5. They enjoyed his torture.

They pulled down their reflective goggles, and Danny gazed at his reflection for the first time in days. His face has hollow, sharp cheekbones peering the skin, and as pale as snow. He had huge black bags under his sunken yet vibrant green eyes, contrasting with the paleness of his skin. His hair, normally the same colour as his skin at the moment, was the dark, unnatural shade of ectoplasm, small thick pulps littered the landscape. The smell made him want to be sick, but that involved having food to barf up.

"Hello Ghosty," the agent addressed.

"My name is Danny Phantom," Danny muttered, weakly but defensive. He didn't look at his captor. Not anymore. The GIW didn't like looking the humanoid ghost in the eye. Punishment always followed.

"Your name is whatever I say it is, Danielle." This angered Danny, as he tried to gather any strength he had left.

"Oh, getting feisty. Does the mighty hero of Amity Park not like being called a girl," the man mocked sarcastically. He was shocked when a struggle from the weak halfa. Danny stared at the agent before figuratively exploding.

"You have no right to speak her name," he said, eyebrows tilted in anger. The agent stepped back, but then came forward with a sharp scalpel and a malicious smile, and Danny realised what he'd done. He'd looked the agent in the eyes. Now was his punishment.

* * *

Dani was changing her suit back to normal, not realising the horror her brother was going through. She wore one of those white suits and floated about an inch off the ground for the missing height. She turned left, right, then left.

'The GIW building is like a maze!' She thought, turning another corner. The air felt musky, smelling of air freshener, but even layers of lavender couldn't hide it. Dani couldn't, didn't want to recognise the sent either, but it was the smell of both rotting flesh and smouldering ectoplasm. She stopped at a door. It looked the same as all the others, but she felt a strange pull towards it. She read the sign

 **1NV150B111**

 **Danny Phantom/Invisobill**

 **Obsession : Being a Fake Hero**

She'd found her brother! Everything could go back to normal! In her excitement, Dani pushed the door open, carelessly and without thinking about anything except being reunited with her precious brother!

That was the last few seconds of Dani's innocence.

She screamed


	17. Come fight with me! For Phantom!

**Writer: this is part of a deal**

* * *

Danny looked weak, no that's a bad word - like he was going to die any minute, with a starving body matching those of the starving Africans. She could clearly see every one of his bones! And the monster in white was over him, cutting into his flesh, not noticing, or maybe not caring about Danny's screams. No one had noticed she was there, somehow. Maybe her scream had just merged with Danny's, but she ran out the door and mind called.

 **Scarlett, I found Danny**

* * *

When Scarlett arrived at the location Dani had specified, she saw the young girl leaning against a white wall crying. Scarlett slid down next to her, and put her arm around the younger girl.

"That bad, huh?" Scarlett asked. Dani, still too shocked to talk, just nodded.

"Look, kiddo, I don't know what you saw, but you know what I can do, right?"

Another nod

"I can take the memory away, if you want. But it's up to you, Dani." Dani shook her head. The world wasn't all cupcakes and rainbows, and she needed to remember what happened. With a smile, Scarlett stood up and patted the girls onox hair, and got out her vintage camera and stepped into the room. She was shocked, too stay the least. How was he still alive? His lip was heavily bleeding, as were two cuts near his eyes. And the damage! One of his arms jutted out at the wrong angle, and he was so thin! If Danny was a normal human, or hay, a less strong halfa, he would have died days ago. Freezing time, she took a couple of pictures of the poor ghost boy. She couldn't do much more though, the Observants were watching. Irregularities like time stopping happened naturally, but any longer might become noticeable. She opened the door, then froze, and grabbed the scalpel out of the GIW agents hand, then left.

' _Stay strong Danny_ ,' she thought as she left. _'You need to_ ,'

Scarlett may not be allowed to remove Danny from that room with time frozen, but her other powers might. Grabbing Dani's hand, she teleported to the centre of town, abd hiding in an alley way and first tried to call Agnes, but when she didnt pick up, Scarlett called Tucker and Mabel on the Phantom Phones with a simple message.

Found Danny. Trying to free him peacfully. Agnes isn't picking up, can you find her please?

To her supprise, the park was already full of most of the town. With a smile, Scarlett turned to Dani

"Go ghost please," she said. The smaller girl oblised, and they made there way up to the stage in the centre of the park. In the summer, the local drama clubs profornmed there. She sat down on her camera and posted the pictures to Ghostagram. Within a few seconds, there were comments of outrage. Phantom may be almost universally hated, but he was a ghost and seeing one of there own like that... The caption read:

* * *

'Danny's been captured! Trying to free him and disband the GIW. If u want to fight come to the nearest permanent portal and wait for further instructions. Also, MasterOfTech and _RememberEmber_ come to the park.'

* * *

Within 5 minutes, Technes had arrived.

"Hi Nick! Can you set up a projector above me and Dani please and Ember, 2 microphones and some speakers," asked Scarlett politely.

"It's Technes," the tech master muttered as he and Ember set up what was required. The people in Amity Parks Park didn't notice the 4 ghost mingling around, too busy trying to find Phantom.

"I told you he was evil!" Exclaimed one of the Fenton, "he gained our trust then abandoned us to the rest of his k.." They were interrupted by a strum of Embers guitar, getting their attention, before stepping back, whilst Scarlett and Dani stepped forward.

"People of Amity Park, your hero, Danny Phantom hasn't given up on you. He's been captured by the GIW. And as you can see from pictures… taken from security cameras of him. And he was taken whilst protecting his little sister Danielle Phantom, or Dani for short." She paused as the town collectively gasped at both the pictures and Dani. "He's inches from death. Now I know what your thinking, but ghosts can die! And it's not fun! Do you think this hero deserves to go there? Come fight with me! For Phantom!" The town cheered and followed them, including the Fentons.


	18. AGNES

The GIW may have thought that the highly trained, heavily weaponized guards posted out the building would have stopped any intruders. But the entire town wasn't worried about a few casualties, as they ran through the door to rescue their hero.

There were many casualties as expected. Dani and Scarlett were somehow unscathed, despite leading the attack and being ghosts, which the GIW specialised in hunting. Their trampling shook the floor and shattered the windows. Children opened the cell doors to release the spectators trapped inside, whilst the adults ran in front, lead by Scarlett and Dani, the Fenton's close behind brandishing their biggest weapons. A quick call to Tucker got them to pause operation Free Agnes for a few seconds to bring down the entire security system so they could just walk through without the use of key cards.

"Which way, Dani," asked Scarlett as they zipped and zagged down the corridors. She pointed left. Every corridor was identical, white walls, white tiled floors with glowing white lights in the ceiling. A little while later turning right, then Dani stopped and said

"This one." Dani didn't want to enter again, and neither did Scarlett. But she stepped past the smaller girl and entered the room, motioning for the Fenton's to enter. Danny was screaming on the table. One of them turned away from the iron table and pulled out an ecto-gun.

Then Scarlett saw a shot of anti-ecto bullet spiralled towards her. She blacked out as it hit her square in the face

—

(Agnes, if you can recall, is trapped by Agent Parker. Still.)

Agnes was kinda in shock at first, but it did begin to make sense. He'd never mentioned her mother, and she didn't look at all like her father. He had really dark skin. If she was really his biological child, she would at least have caramel skin. He had really dark curly black hair, and dark brown dominate eyes, while she had blue recessive genes.

"Who… who are you then?" She asked.

"Your guard. We couldn't have a human with ghost DNA running around, could we?"

"Wait… what?"

"Johnathan Thirteen and a teenage Pamela Jana Manson, then Pamela Jana Kent are your real parents. Pamela gave birth to you, calling you Sammanthia Anthea Kent before putting you up for adoption. The GIW couldn't terminate you, a legal human. So we had an agent to adopt you as you had to get you to become a ghost. Now we are successful. Your human DNA has capsized and no longer exists. It's as dead as you"

What? she looked at her skin. It's glowing pale white, a single lock fell in front of her face. It was mainly white but the tips were bright blue. What the hell. She was dead. She had ghost DNA?

"But now we can end you!" The agent laughed maniacally laughing. He pulled a trolley on wheels over in front of him. I sharp scalpel, a glowing staple gun, a chip, a needle and thread and a drill.

"Why did you change my name?" Agn… No, Sammy, asked.

"Well, it's an anagram. Plus we couldn't have your biological parents taking you away. The AGNES project. A Gene Negative Experiment (on) Spirits. Human DNA is weak. Shame. Imagine how much damage we could do if we could have half ghost GIW agents. Of course, we're redoing the experiment with a female ghost and a human male." He smiled. "Don't worry, it's all very clinical. And you won't be giving birth"

"You… You monster! You're bringing a child into the world just to be experimented on! My Child!"

"All in the name of progress," Parker said, his eyes glossy, eyebrows slanted. He picked up the scalpel and the chip and cuts into her neck. Sammy screamed, but Parker just smiled as he inserted the chip into her neck and sewed it back up.

"You're not going anyway!"

The Fentons were horrified. They may be ghost hunters, but they were more humane the that. And they let the ghosts heal. Absentmindedly, Jack picked up the ghost girl, carrying her bridal style, pulling out her knife and carried her out the door, carefully placing her next to Phantom's sister.

Maddie just looked at Danny. Somehow within the hour that it had been since blondie took the picture, Phantom had gotten far worse. His face had a scar going down the side, swooping with his jawline. They'd cut through the front of his suit too, the logo split, just the flames down one side, the rest on the other. His skin, once so tan, was mainly white, but around the cuts as well. To start with, the cuts were clean and clinical, with neat stitches, but it seemed the spy had such satisfaction in the spirits suffering, they'd lost control. There was a curvey, snake-like scar on the lower of his chest. His sleeves had been hacked off, and had scars on his wrists, with the GIW presiding. On one of his shoulder was a swirl, and on the other was the initials A.P. The female agent had just finished the second one.

"It deserved it because it had a bad personality." She said sycophantically. Jack punched her in the face, and her bones audibly cracked. Her nose was purple. She ran out when she fell down. The blonde ghost girl had grabbed her ankle and tied her down. Then she pulled out an unsterilised scalp, covered in green ghost blood, and cut into her leg so she couldn't leave. Maddie grabbed Phantom, and Jack grabbed blondie, the only injured ghosts. Some humans were injured but had been taken to the hospital. The ghosts couldn't though, so it was up to us to help.

"Come on, Danielle," said Maddie to the young ghost girl. She followed along, and they got into the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle (it can be remotely called), disabling all anti-ghost weapons.

"Quick Jack!" Said Maddie. She placed her hand on Phantoms forehead, not caring if her sleeve got coated in ectoplasm, pushing his bangs out of her way. He was burning up for a ghost, around the normal temperature for a human. Maddie knew he was a cold-cored ghost, and that he wasn't ok. He was being ended.

—

Parker held the drill up to my leg when his radio buzzed

"The humans are helping the ghosts escaping!" The guy on the other end screeched. Suddenly, there was the sound of something splatting the door. Then again. And again, and again, and again.

The steel door broke down and there stood 2 teenagers. The eldest looked around 14, with dark skin, whilst the younger was 13ish with brown hair. She held a grappling hook in her left hand.

"Hand over Agnes, Parker," said Tucker. Before waiting for him to answer, Mabel fired the grappling hook at him, knocking him out. They quickly freed her, and she floated with them. Sammy thought it would be weird or hard, but it just came naturally.  
She left and was taken to Fenton Works, where she saw Danny and Scarlett linked up to bags of IV drips and ectoplasm.


End file.
